


Ice can burn as much as flames do (Fluff)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Other, Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: illo no se q poner.Meh weno ya leereis el fanficEs q ao3 no me deja poner etiquetas en condiciones :( y al final soy novata en ao3, ps q le hago??
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ice can burn as much as flames do (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Holi. siento no haberme currado mas el resumen pero sI AO3 NO ME DEJA ETIQUETAR MIS FANFICS COMO A MI ME SALGA DEL APARATO REPRODUCTOR FEMENINO (mi coño),,,, q le hago?? ;(   
> Y al final del dia ps soy vaga y pasota y me quiero ir a mimir pero faltaria Pure VesselxGrimm. Y no es plan.
> 
> Btw, Pure Vessel vuelve a ser rey de Hallownest, acostumbraos a esto en mis fanfics pq es mi pan de cada dia a la hora de escribir de estos dos bois
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

**(P.O.V Tercera persona)**

Grimm se desperto cuando sintió la claridad de las primeras horas de la mañana iluminar el amplio dormitorio. Se quejó y se movió un poco más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de Pure Vessel, su pareja.

Grimm se sonrojo y sonrió y besó el hombro de Pure Vessel y se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de este, hasta que sintió que el recipiente se movió un poco, se estaba despertando. 

—Buenos días cariño~…— dijo Grimm, mirando al más alto.

Pure Vessel miró a su pareja y movió su mano en un lenguaje de signos fluido diciendo un: _buenos días._

—¿Dormistes bien?— preguntó Grimm, acariciando los cuernos del recipiente, consiguiendo un asentimiento del otro.

Grimm sonrió, se estiró un poco y se incorporó, soltando un bostezo. Pure Vessel no pudo evitar mirar a su novio, se le hacia tan adorable verlo bostezar. Grimm se fijó de que su pareja tenía su mirada clavada en él. 

—¿Qué miras tanto?— preguntó de manera curiosa.

Pure Vessel soltó algo parecido a una risa y movió sus manos para decir:

— _Nada, solo que te ves lindo cuando bostezas._

Grimm se sonrojó y le dijo:

—Ay, calla anda…— dijo el escarlata, levantándose de la cama con el sonrojo aún en su cara. Pure Vessel volvió a reir.

Grimm se dirigió a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y se percató de algo que le sorprendió bastante:

—¿N-Nieve?— tartamudeó el escarlata. —Mira Vessel, hay nieve. Ha estado nevando.

Pure Vessel se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al lado de su pareja. Los alrededores del Palacio Blanco estaban cubiertos por la fría y bella capa blanca helada. Grimm no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía nevar…— dijo el escarlata, mirando a su pareja. —Supongo que el Lago Azul se ha congelado y la lluvia ha pasado a ser nieve, pero no estoy del todo seguro…

— _Yo lo más parecido que he visto ha sido la ceniza de los restos del Wyrm en los Límites del Reino_ — dijo Pure Vessel, hablando en idioma de signos.

—Pero esto, mi gracia, no es ceniza del resto de un Wyrm…— Grimm alzo su mano para acariciar cariñosamente los cuernos del recipiente. —¿Te apetece salir un rato? Apuesto a que los alrededores del palacio deberán estar igual…

Pure Vessel asintió en respuesta, le apetecía salir, nunca antes había visto nieve, por lo cual estaba muy pero muy curioso. Después de que se arroparan bien, se dirigieron a la salida del palacio.

Una vez fuera, tal y como lo había dicho Grimm, todos los alrededores del palacio estaban cubiertos de nieve, como si de una manta blanca se tratara.

Pure Vessel piso la nieve, estremeciendose un poco, pero se acostumbro a la helada sensación. Después de estar unos instantes caminando por la nieve, abrió sus brazos, animando a Grimm de que se juntara a él —ya que él no había tocado ni caminado por la nieve aún—. A Grimm no le agradaba la idea de pisar la nieve, nunca le gustó el frío. 

— _Ven mi amor_ — Pure Vessel movió sus manos.

Grimm tembló un poco, no soportaba una aireada de viento frío, ¿cómo iba a soportar pues el frio de la manta helada?. Él no lo sabía, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas unirse a Pure Vessel.

—N-no me gusta tocar la nieve… Es demasiado fría para mí…— dijo el escarlata con una mirada triste en su rostro. 

Pure Vessel se acerco a Grimm y agarró su barbilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco. Sin previo aviso, Pure Vessel cargó a Grimm al estilo nupcial, consiguiendo que este soltará un chillido. 

—¡Aaah! ¡V-Vessel, no me cargues i-idiota!— Grimm estaba más sonrojado que nunca. Le daba mucha vergüenza que le cargaran, y más aún si era Pure Vessel el quien lo cargaba. 

Pure Vessel se "rió" y caminó a través de la nieve, con Grimm aún en sus brazos. Grimm no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse más y enterrar su cabeza en el hombro de Pure Vessel, a pesar de que no le hacía mucha gracia que su amante le cargara, tenía que admitir que le derretía el corazón cada vez que lo hacía…

Después de estar un rato con Pure Vessel cargando a Grimm al estilo nupcial y caminando sobre la nieve, llegaron a una especie de lago congelado, al lado de este había un banco y una farola. Pure Vessel se dirigió al banco y sentó a Grimm en este. 

—Gracias, cariño…— Grimm acaricio la mejilla de Pure Vessel.

Ambos estuvieron sentados un rato en el banco, sin nada que decir. Pure Vessel se levantó del banco, caminó y se revolcó sobre la nieve, a Pure Vessel le encantó. Grimm al mirarlo caminar y revolcarse contra la nieve no pudo evitar reirse. Le daban ganas de unirse a él, pero el hielo y la nieve le ardía… El escarlata vió como Pure Vessel volvía a levantarse y a caminar de nuevo por la nieve. 

—No te vayas muy lejos… Yo me quedaré aquí— dijo el escarlata. Pure Vessel negó con la cabeza. 

— _No iré a ningún lado sin ti_ — movió las manos el recipiente.

—Y-ya sabes que no me gusta nada tocar ni pisar la nieve…— el escarlata cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Pure Vessel se acerco hacia donde estaba Grimm y se arrodilló de espaldas frente a él.

— _Súbete a mi espalda_ — firmó con el lenguaje de signos.

—¿Q-Qué? A-Amor de verdad que no es necesario…— Grimm se sonrojo un poco. 

— _Solo hazlo. Hazme caso. No dejaré que te caigas_ — Pure Vessel intento darle toda la confianza posible a su pareja. — _Y agárrate fuerte cuando te subas._

Grimm solo suspiró y se subió a la espalda de Pure Vessel haciendo que el más alto se levantara cuidadosamente, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Cuando el pálido se levantó completamente, Grimm agarró con fuerza los cuernos de Pure Vessel y le dió un ligero toque con la pierna para que empezara a caminar. 

Después de estar unos minutos caminando sobre la nieve, Grimm empezó a relajarse, confiando en Pure Vessel. Grimm iba acariciando de vez en cuando los cuernos de Pure Vessel. 

—Cariño… ¿No estás cansado? Llevas rato cargandome, ¿No te duele la espalda?— Grimm preguntó con un tono preocupado. Pure Vessel solo negó con la cabeza.

Grimm era plenamente consciente de la fuerza de su pareja, a pesar de que tiene un brazo algo, desgastado… Sigue manteniendo su gran fuerza física. Pure Vessel es muy fuerte fisicamente, Grimm puede confirmarlo. 

Y pasaron aproximadamente 45 minutos… Cada vez empezaba a hacer más frío, lo cual no le estaba sentando muy bien a Grimm.

—C-Creo que deberiamos volver…— Grimm acarició los cuernos del recipiente. —El banco no está muy lejos…

Pure Vessel asintió y se dirigió de vuelta al banco. Todo iba completamente normal hasta que a unos cuantos pasos hacia el banco al recipiente le costaba andar y mantener el equilibrio, así que resbaló haciendo que Grimm cayera sobre la nieve… Se escuchó un ligero llanto de angustia, provenía del escarlata. Pure Vessel se asustó mucho realmente la nieve le ardía a Grimm, ya que su cuerpo exaudaba vapor, el recipiente tomó a Grimm —el cual se encontraba sollozando y temblando— y lo acunó en sus brazos, dirigiéndose al banco…

Una vez que llegaron al banco, Pure Vessel se sentó con Grimm aún en sus brazos. Pure Vessel besó la frente de Grimm, verle llorar y temblar de dolor le ardió el corazón.

— _Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—_ Pure Vessel movió las manos de la misma manera y con los mismos movimientos — _De verdad que no quería que cayeras. Me resbalé y cuando me levanté ya estabas en el suelo, por favor cariño perdóname._

Grimm agarró las manos del recipiente y besó sus nudillos. Pure Vessel miró patidifuso al murciélago.

—Amor… No tienes porqué disculparte… Sé que no lo hicistes aposta… Sé que no querías que cayera… Solo ha sido un error, todos los cometemos…— Grimm acarició la mejilla del recipiente.

Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimm, obviamente siendo correspondido. 

—Te amo… Te amo mucho…— Grimm besó la frente de Pure Vessel. 

Se abrazaron durante unos minutos, Grimm empezó a sentirse mejor. Hasta que Pure Vessel rompió el abrazo y movió sus manos. 

— _¿Por qué no me habías dicho qué la nieve te ardía? Podríamos haber vuelto antes al palacio_ — preguntó el recipiente. Grimm apoyó una mano en la mejilla del contrario con una sonrisa triste en su cara. 

—Se te veía tan felíz cuando estabas revolcandote en la nieve… Si bien es cierto que no me gusta la nieve ni el frío… Pues para mí, el hielo puede arder tanto como las llamas…— Grimm bajó la cabeza —Pero más me ardía cortarte tu rato de diversión…

Pure Vessel volvió a abrazar a Grimm, se sentía tan seguro cuando el recipiente lo abrazaba…

— _Creo que va siendo hora de volver. Tengo tareas que hacer y tu deberías de tratar la fiebre que te está dando_ — Pure Vessel se separó del escarlata. 

—Tienes razón… La caida me ha dado fiebre…— Grimm se llevó una mano a la frente para tomarse la temperatura. Efectivamente, tenía fiebre.

Pure Vessel volvió a tomar Grimm en sus brazos y marcharon hacia el palacio…

Después de una media hora aproximadamente, regresaron al palacio. Grimm fue directamente a la cama para descansar y recuperarse mientras Pure Vessel se preparó para la reunión que tenía pendiente con los sindicatos, no sin antes despedirse de su amada pareja…

— _Las sirvientas me han dado un jarabe que te ayudará a recuperarte. No olvides tomartelo_ — Pure Vessel le dió el bote de jarabe a Grimm. 

—Tranquilo, mi gracia… No lo olvidaré~— Grimm se metió en la cama, dejando el jarabe en la mesa de noche.

Pure Vessel besó la frente de Grimm y se despidió:

— _Cuídate y descansa. En cuanto termine vendré a ver como estás. Te amo._

—Yo también te amo, mi vida…— Grimm soltó un bostezo y cerró los ojos. Quedándose instantaneamente dormido. 

Pure Vessel acarició y beso la cabeza de Grimm una vez más para luego ponerse al día con sus quehaceres…

**Author's Note:**

> Epa siguiente fanfic bn hecho uwu
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado <3 dejenme un super kudo si ha sido así! me ayuda mucho a seguir haciendo estas cosas ^^
> 
> Recordad q podeis seguirme en wattpad para cuando vaya a postear algo en mi art book o cualquier otra cosa! Aquí os dejo el enlace de mi cuenta uwu
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/clair_hope15
> 
> Y eso es todo!! Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic!! ;3
> 
> Enga ehh!! Chauuuuuuuu~~!!
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEN—


End file.
